In the food, medical, and chemical industries it is necessary to communicate various devices by means of a heavy duty, high pressure, easily cleaned piping system.
In the current systems, pipes are connected by means of a face flange which carries a seal. The flanges attached to ends to be connected do not accommodate length or face angle variations. To allow the bolting, or band rings that are commonly used to forcibly mate the flanged pipe ends to perform their function, the flanges must almost perfectly mate. This perfect mating requirement results in a very costly burden being imposed on every piping system of this nature because even small errors can not be tolerated.
The connection system disclosed herein allows sufficient error in the location of devices and actual piping to permit piping systems to be specified and produced off-site at much lower cost, and to be quickly and reliably connected on site.
A further advantage is that no welding is required, so that area of susceptibility to problems is avoided entirely. Also, because an internal stop is used to prevent a male end from entering a female beyond the allowable tolerance, vertical pipe runs are also simple with the disclosed connectors.
The design is such that if it is desired to replace a seal or retainer of an installed connection, such replacement may be made without even disconnecting the opposite end of the pipe.
The nature of the connection is such that it is possible to mount the pipes in such a manner that it is possible to provide a controlled absorption of "hammer" energy in the piping system, thereby significantly reducing the sometimes disastrous results of these very energetic pressure surges on system control and measuring equipment.
It is accordingly an object of the connector disclosed to:
Provide a connector female which is easily integratable into a wide family of fittings so that a simple male end on a pipe may be merely plugged into the female.
Provide a family of fittings that permit all of the necessary solutions to conditions encountered in this type of piping.
Provide a connection which is tolerant of the normal errors encountered in this type of piping.
Provide a connection which allows a significant reduction in the cost of installing this type of piping.
Provide a connection, that when used in conjunction with a suitable energy absorbing mounting, will permit movement of the pipes or connectors to allow absorption of "hammer" energy in a manner controlled by the mounting means.
Provide a connection which is easily and totally disassembleable for cleaning or replacement of internal parts.
Provide a connection that can have a special lock installed which will act to discourage unauthorized disconnection.